Evaluate the following expression when $c = 3$ and $d = 10$. $9$ $c$ $^2 + 9$ $d$ $ + 8$
Solution: Substitute $3$ for ${c}$ and $10$ for ${d}$ $ = 9{(3)}^2 + 9{(10)} + 8 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 9(9) + 9{(10)} + 8 $ $ = 81 + 90 + 8 $ $ = 179$